


Homecoming

by kittyandco (yourKitty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, star wars revenge of the sith
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Other, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Insert, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/kittyandco
Summary: Anakin returns from his long, arduous mission abroad, after just escaping the hands of General Grievous, back to the Jedi Temple… and back to Kitty, who he intends to become even closer with. Even in all that time apart, there was no love lost.Original post date: 01/04/2021
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Self-Insert
Kudos: 1





	Homecoming

It was like the skin of a stranger. The warmth touching her cheeks, cradling her face with reverence that no other being was capable of, so far as she believed and saw. She so wanted to let tears out and stain wind-burned cheeks, just to feel deeper, so he could know about the swell in her heart without having to tell him. The words wouldn’t come. She wanted to meet him where he was, the shine of his eyes matching in her own. Want, want, want… only wanted to be better for someone who couldn’t ask for any more than she was so far capable of giving. 

She stood there in awe of a man that she knew so well by now, like he wasn’t supposed to return upon a memorable promise. Of course he would.

“Kitty.” She felt him speak against her chest, deep within his own, engulfed in arms that she couldn’t dare to forget the feeling of, before any other doubt arose.

“Oh,” she swallowed the surprise, “I missed you. I missed you so much.” As much as she hesitated at those words, they broke through in great, soft sighs. “It’s already been so long, I just… assumed the worst!”

“Now you’re doubting me?” By now he had pulled back, an incredulous smile on that face she still coveted, although it was now in front of her again and tangible to her affection.

“Anakin.” Of all that she was holding back, a hearty eye-roll wasn’t one. But she smiled too, his bravado sorely missed in her quiet world. And he continued to display that gentle flirtation which she definitely missed and craved in his time away, his eyes finally drifting along her form in the subconscious attempt to actualize the existence he still doubted every now and again. He still held her.

“I told you, I’d be back as soon as I could,” his voice eased into mildness, “I’m sorry it wasn’t to your liking. I hardly wanted to go at all…” trailing off, his attention offset to something else.

“I know you had a job to do.” Her affirmation was solemn, however, the feeling of being holed up alone in Coruscant and skulking about the Jedi Temple in dark corners and empty, endless rooms not yet escaped, still lingering, in the chance that it would have to be her routine once again. Somehow she still stood there, at the temple’s entry with him, unscathed, wrapped in its velvet reds. Strange, intimidating comfort. Passerbys did just that. Pass by, without concern for the long embrace of lovers unknown, that would last so long as the sun hovered above the clouds. Nothing else would change once it left for the night, except for where they would be - in true isolation where the words they kept inside of themselves would come free, and generous touches would rack their bodies in all the ways they missed about their nights together.

“I missed you too, you know.” His artificial hand cradled the back of her head, stroking down the path of hair left exposed and free. It felt like him all the same. So did his heartbeat, and his body, and his very being that she was fortunate to experience, a force all of his own that would inevitably shake the deepest recesses of the galaxy so long as he kept living, and with Kitty, he would, he would… he would because she believed in it enough. It all returned the same.

“I’d still like to hear it,” she admitted. It was becoming harder to restrict herself around him. Waves of drastic change washed over the atmosphere, over her conscience, and now was as good a time as ever to live truthfully, these changes unknowable and unfathomable yet.

“I’ll tell you again and again. I hope that I would do enough for you. I love you with everything that I am.” Gentle hands clutched her arms, his eyes searching for hers and all that she hid behind them. His body became a fortress to her, although she didn’t need his protection, or so she claimed time and time again with all the defense of an army, he humbly offered it. It was in his very nature. They were safe now, things were okay. But even so.

A couple of seconds had passed, and nothing had come about. What words would match the ones he proposed? There’d be plenty of chances for that. The orange horizon said so. It was time to go, there was more business now that the heroes were home, and there would be a quiet night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first self insert fic i've ever posted on ao3, transferred over from my tumblr!


End file.
